Bidirectional pedal systems are often used in vehicular applications (for example trucks and utility vehicles) to control vehicle operations. Such pedal systems typically include a bidirectional pedal assembly (also known as an over-center rocker pedal) configured to move relative to a fixed base between first and second operational positions opposite a neutral position. Upon release of an applied force by an operator, the pedal assembly returns to the neutral position under the influence of one or more biasing elements associated with the assembly. Other than the biasing elements urging the pedal assembly to the neutral position, the assembly is generally unconstrained from moving between the first and second operational positions through the neutral position. The arrangement can undesirably result in oscillations about the neutral position, particularly upon increasing the size and/or weight of the pedal assembly, and/or connecting structures to the pedal assembly that increase torque about the fixed base.
Such concerns are pronounced in the context of bidirectional pedal systems utilizing electronic sensors. The angular position of the pedal assembly relative to the fixed base is sensed by an electronic sensor, after which the position signal of the sensor is transmitted electronically to a controller configured to generate a corresponding control command. Should the pedal assembly oscillate about or “overshoot” the neutral position, unintended position signals are transmitted to the electronic control unit of the engine or other electronically controlled operation. Such signals can result in unnecessary throttle demand or deficient throttle demand to the vehicle. Therefore, there is need in the art for an improved bidirectional pedal systems that returns to neutral position while preventing oscillation about or overshoot of the neutral position.